Twins of Sorrow
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: FYE fanfic. Una tarde de verano en un nuevo mundo, Fye se pone a recordar sobre sus pasado junto a Kurogane. La historia devela la oscura verdad sobre los llamados "Gemelos del Infortunio"...una existencia de tragedia y dolor que el destino consiguió poner fin, pero que no puede borrar de la memoria del único sobreviviente. LEER ADVERTENCIAS.


_Para quienes desconocen sobre el pasado de Fye (el que aparece en el anime y viaja con Kurogane y los demás), antes de comenzar con el fic, quiero que quede claro que ese Fye, cuando era niño, se llamaba Yuui y continuó llamándose así hasta que su hermano murió y se hizo llamar por su nombre: Fye. _

_Ahora, respecto a la manera de escribir el nombre, pues hay varias en internet. Estoy usando cómo salió publicado en la guía oficial de personajes de CLAMP: Fye D. Flourite._

_Este fic comienza cuando son niños, así que los puntos de vista están con los nombres que usaban en ese entonces, los originales, pero menciono lo anterior para que sepan de quién se está hablando :)_

_La primera parte del fic contiene shota (entre otras cosas) así que si no te agrada, mira las __**advertencias**__ con detenimiento a inicio de cada capítulo y no lo leas._

_ADVERTENCIAS: physical abuse / verbal abuse_

* * *

**Fye's POV**

"Yuui, por favor, deja de llorar…ya se marcharon…..no llores más…." Acaricio los cabellos dorado pálidos (como los míos) de mi hermanito, quien llora con cara enterrada en mi regazo. Sus cabellos son suaves y delgados, y se escapan de mis dedos. No siento sus lágrimas mojar mi ropa pero el llanto triste que sale de sus labios me rompe el corazón. Nuestros agresores ya se marcharon pero él todavía no se recupera de sus malos tratos. No soy de piedra, a mí también me duele mucho lo que nos hacen, pero tengo que ser fuerte por él pues Yuui es más sensible y su corazón más frágil…

"…..yo só-lo querí-a ver las flo-res…" dice Yuui entre sollozos, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, todavía con su cabeza en mi regazo. Generalmente, por no decir, casi todo el tiempo, nos quedamos dentro del castillo, casi confinados en nuestra habitación para evitar las miradas de repudio, las palabras llenas de odio y, a veces, el maltrato físico de los pobladores de Valeria, nuestra ciudad natal. Sin embargo, hoy día el sol apareció desde muy temprano y el clima era tan agradable que Yuui se mostró muy entusiasmado con la idea de salir a dar un paseo por el jardín para ver las nuevas rosas que habían plantado allí hace poco.

"_Le escuché a un guardia decir que las habían traído de lejos! Que son las rosas más hermosas del reino y que eran las favoritas de mamá!"_

Fue lo que me mencionó más temprano Yuui, contento como no le había visto en mucho tiempo, volteando el rostro a cada rato hacia la ventana para intentar verlas desde allí. Claro que eso era imposible pues el jardín es muy grande y las rosas en mención estaban del otro extremo. A pesar de que tomé todas las precauciones posibles para no ser vistos por los guardias y esquivar a los sirvientes, terminamos cruzándonos con un grupo de aldeanos que habían venido a visitar a sus familiares que trabajaban en los establos del castillo.

No es que nos tengan prohibido salir, pero los guardias y trabajadores del castillo no pierden oportunidad para recordarnos lo mucho que nos odian por ser los responsables del infortunio y desdicha que ha caído sobre el reino de Valeria y, por ende, sobre ellos y sus familias. Si bien ellos no nos agreden seguido por ser los príncipes, sí lo hacen cuando nos pescan solos, quiero decir, a cada uno por su cuenta, por ese motivo nunca dejamos nuestra habitación sin estar acompañados el uno por el otro. Por eso preferimos no salir.

"Lo sé Yuui….yo también quería verlas…..ven conmigo, regresemos al castillo…." Ayudo a Yuui a pararse erguido, cojo su mano con la mía y caminamos de regreso a nuestra habitación, dejando detrás nuestro el jardín. Nunca buscamos defendernos de nuestros atacantes pues tienen razón sobre lo que nos acusan. A causa de la maldición que llevamos con nosotros es que las cosas están así, es algo que el mismo rey nos ha dicho. Por eso es mejor evitar a la gente, pues nos lastiman y no me gusta ver a Yuui llorar. Le quiero con todo el corazón y él me quiere a mí…..no tenemos a nadie más.

Nuestros padres también murieron a causa de esta maldición que llevamos con nosotros. El rey nos odia por eso pues el segundo príncipe, nuestro padre, murió poco después de nuestro nacimiento. Él era un hombre fuerte, amable e inteligente, que nunca en su vida había estado enfermo pero luego de presenciar nuestro nacimiento y ver que su esposa había dado a luz gemelos, él murió de una misteriosa e inesperada dolencia.

"_Su corazón no resistió el dolor de ser el responsable de la destrucción de Valeria…."_ Nos dijo el rey casi en lágrimas una vez, mientras recordaba a nuestro padre a quien quería y admiraba desde hacía tiempo. Murió a causa de la maldición y, todo el pueblo lloró su muerte. Poco después de ocurrido esto, las masas lloraron la muerte de nuestra madre, quien se suicidó cortándose las entrañas, pues se sentía culpable por habernos concebido y, en consecuencia, haber causado la muerte de su amado esposo.

La primera vez que escuchamos esta historia, Yuui y yo lloramos toda la noche. Yuui tuvo innumerables pesadillas y tuve que despertarle y consolarle luego de cada una de ellas. Nunca conocimos a nuestros padres pero hemos visto sus rostros en los cuadros que hay en la habitación que ellos ocupaban mientras estaban vivos, donde nacimos. El rey nos llevó allí una vez para mostrarnos el charco de sangre, ya seco, que dejó nuestra madre cuando se cortó el vientre y se sacó las entrañas con sus propias manos. Yuui me decía que lo podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos y por eso pasamos muchas noches en vela…..

Extrañamente, yo no sueño con nuestros padres…a pesar de haber visto sus rostros y saber algo de ellos, es como si nunca hubiesen existido para mí, como si fuesen irreales. No sé lo que es tener padres. Sólo tengo a Yuui y es lo único que me importa en este mundo….él es mi mundo y mi vida gira alrededor de él…..será por eso que no sueño con ellos…..En cambio Yuui siempre se mostró muy curioso por saber más de ellos…qué les gustaba hacer, cuál era su comida favorita, qué les hacía reír…ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres pues el rey ha prohibido que vuelvan a mencionarles después de sus muertes…

"_Ésta era la flor favorita de tu madre…..le gustaba tener siempre al lado de su cama un florero con estas rosas para que fuesen lo primero que viera al despertar…"_ nos dijo una vez uno de los jardineros, un señor anciano y amable que solía pasar por nuestra ventana a regar los arbustos. Nos mostró las rosas que había traído para plantar en un jardín alejado del castillo, nos regaló una y se fue. Yuui estuvo contento toda la semana y cuidó de la flor como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo.

Nunca más volvimos a ver al jardinero. Yuui estuvo esperando a que volviera a pasar por nuestra ventana por casi un mes pero nunca lo hizo. Me partía el alma verle tan triste así que fui a averiguar lo que había sucedido con el hombre. Le pregunté a otro jardinero qué había sido del señor y éste me contestó furioso que había muerto poco tiempo después de hablar con nosotros. Obviamente no podía decirle eso a Yuui así que mentí y le dije que el señor había ido a otro reino a quedarse a vivir con su hija. Yo no acostumbro a mentirle a mi hermano pero fue lo mejor en ese momento.

Es otro de los motivos por los que evitamos tener contacto con la gente. Lo queramos o no, siempre vamos a lastimar a quienes nos rodean….es la maldición…..aunque desde que recuerdo no dudé sobre lo que todos nos decían acerca de "los gemelos del infortunio" como llaman a la maldición que llevamos con nosotros, con el tiempo he estado cuestionando cada vez más esto (ya tengo 8 años, y en unos meses cumpliré 9)…cómo es posible que por el sólo hecho de haber nacido seamos responsables de las desgracias que aquejan a Valeria?...no le veo sentido….aunque Valeria es un reino donde la magia es poderosa y nosotros cargamos con parte de esa magia, así que podría ser…..no lo sé, tal vez es sólo mi deseo de negar la realidad pues siempre aparecen pruebas de que en verdad somos los responsables de todo lo malo…..

Entramos a nuestra habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Cojo una toalla del ropero y le pido a Yuui que se quite la túnica. Esta vez los aldeanos no nos han hecho mucho daño, sólo nos insultaron y arrojaron algunos tomates. Yo pude esquivarlos pero Yuui no fue tan afortunado y uno le dio directo en la cara, ensuciándole. Mientras le limpio y le coloco una nueva túnica, no puedo evitar notar su semblante triste y sus ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado…pensar que se despertó esta mañana con una sonrisa me apena mucho…tengo que hacer algo para cambiar eso…..

"Yuui! Cierra tus ojos y abre tu mano. Quiero darte algo así que no abras los ojos hasta que te diga, ok?" mi hermanito me mira confundido pero no demora en hacerme caso. Una vez que sus ojos se han cerrado, cojo su palma con mi mano y, usando mi otra mano, saco la rosa que he escondido bajo mis ropas y la coloco entre sus deditos. Le pido luego que abra los ojos y pronto una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

"Es la rosa de mamá! Cuándo le cogiste?" La escondí entre mis ropas segundos antes de que fuésemos atacados. Quería que Yuui la tenga consigo y la pueda ver por algunos días sin tener que dejar la habitación. Respondo su pregunta con tan sólo una sonrisa y le ayudo a colocar la rosa en un florero con agua. Una vez que está allí, Yuui coloca el florero en nuestro velador, al lado de la cama y se acerca para olerla.

"Huele muy rico!...No crees que es del mismo color que el cabello de mamá, Fye?...es tan bonita como ella, verdad?..." Miro a la rosa en mención y, aunque no genera en mí esas emociones que embargan a Yuui, respondo levemente que sí. Es una rosa hermosa pero no tanto como la sonrisa que saca de los labios de mi hermanito con tan sólo verla.

Con el paso de los años, el número de personas que se portaban amables con nosotros, como aquel jardinero, fue disminuyendo. A medida que la maldición afectaba más al pueblo, menos gente sentía lástima por nosotros y así, poco a poco, comenzaron a evitarnos (en el mejor de los casos) hasta que sólo quedamos Yuui y yo para hacernos compañía. Ni siquiera ya vienen tutores a educarnos. Recibíamos una educación adelantada al resto por ser los príncipes pero ahora que nadie viene, tan sólo quedo yo para encargarme de nuestra educación.

No es que a Yuui no le guste leer ni estudiar, sólo que a mi me gusta más y por eso dedico más tiempo a ello, así que las cosas que aprendo se las enseño. Una vez le escuché decir a uno de los tutores que yo era el mayor y debía dar el ejemplo a mi hermano menor. Desde entonces me he tomado muy en serio lo de cuidar de Yuui. No sé si las cosas que hemos vivido me han cambiado respecto a mi hermano pues, a pesar de ser idéntico físicamente, no nos parecemos en mucho más. Él es alegre, juguetón y soñador; en cambio yo soy más serio, cauteloso y realista…casi me comporto y hablo más como adulto que como niño, fue lo que me dijo nuestro tutor antes de marcharse para siempre.

A Yuui no le incomoda que sea así, aunque intento no demostrarlo mucho, siguiéndole el juego pues disfruto verle feliz. Yo creo que nos complementamos el uno al otro. Tal vez es como dice la gente, debimos haber nacido como una sola persona pero al final nos convertimos en dos, así que supongo entre los dos formamos una persona normal como los demás…..es lo que pienso.

"Quieres que te lea un cuento?" Yuui no tarda en responder que le gustaría que leamos el de la princesa que vive en lo alto de la montaña. Es una historia bonita donde al final un caballero se lleva a princesa de allí para salvarla y enseñarle el mundo. Es su cuento favorito y no se aburre de escucharlo pues creo que espera que alguien nos rescate y nos lleve lejos de aquí. Yo en cambio gusto de la historia por un motivo distinto…..plantó la idea en mí de escapar de aquí, a un sitio lejano donde podamos vivir tranquilos y felices Yuui y yo; y donde la maldición ya no dañe a los ciudadanos de Valeria.

Sin que el rey lo sepa he estado sacando libros de magia de la biblioteca a escondidas. Sé muy bien que Yuui y yo podemos manipular la magia y que este poder de la misma reside en nuestros ojos azules, pero el rey nos ha prohibido practicarla. Al parecer, entre los dos, poseemos un gran poder que, si llegamos a perfeccionar, sobrepasaría el del mismo rey y temen que si esto llegase a pasar, destruiríamos Valeria. Es inútil explicarle al rey que ni Yuui ni yo queremos hacer daño a las personas del reino, así que pienso enseñarnos a Yuui y a mi magia suficiente para poder escapar de aquí. Si Yuui está esperando por alguien que le salve, yo me convertiré en ese alguien para él.

Sin embargo, ya llevo bastante tiempo intentando hacer algún conjuro pero nada. Por más que intenté, no conseguí producir magia para curar las heridas de Yuui luego de que el rey nos azotara hace unas semanas por malograr buena parte de la cosecha, a causa de la maldición. No pienso darme por vencido! Me tomó semanas, pero ya he conseguido hacer algo: un conjuro musical. Luego de mucho practicar he conseguido formar figuras mágicas de la nada tan solo silbando. Me tomó mucho tiempo pero ya puedo crear varias imágenes en movimiento. Según el libro, con eso podré crear cosas más grandes como una barrera y demás….

Cuando le mostré a Yuui mis progresos, él se mostró muy emocionado _"Qué lindo! Cómo lo haces?"_ fue lo que me dijo y me pidió que le enseñara también. Para mi sorpresa, él consiguió formar una imagen definida durante su primera lección, cosa que a mí me costó un par de semanas conseguir. Se destruyó a los pocos segundos pero lo hizo. Cuando le pregunté cómo fue que lo consiguió, Yuui respondió que se lo imaginó primero. Había trazado un gatito, su animal favorito. _"Tú pareces un gatito"_ fue lo que le dije en ese momento y él se pudo a maullar como uno. Muy lindo.

Imaginación…eso se le da muy bien a él pues le gusta soñar y crear historias, especialmente en la que nosotros dos vivimos con mamá y papá, como una familia feliz…..eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer, no soy así…..seguro es por eso que me cuesta tanto…..Seguiré aprendiendo y enseñándole a Yuui a controlar sus poderes hasta que, algún día, seamos lo suficientemente fuertes y por fin podamos marcharnos de este lugar…

**Yuui's POV**

"PERDÓN! PERDÓN! Por favor! Ya..no…más!...AAYYYY" la garganta me duele de tanto suplicar a gritos al rey que nos perdone y que no nos siga pegando. Sólo me quedo allí, cubriéndome lo más que puedo con mis manos y piernas mientras el rey continúa golpeándome. Es inútil resistirse y también es mucho más doloroso. Fye quiso protegerme y se resistió a que nos castigue, y ahora yace tendido en una esquina del cuarto, inconsciente debido a la golpiza que recibió…..yo no pude ayudarle pues estaba muy asustado y sólo me quedé allí llorando mientras veía como el rey le atacaba….soy un inútil…..

"ESTO NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON EL DOLOR DE ESAS PERSONAS! PADRES QUE HAN PERDIDO A SUS HIJOS! NIÑOS QUE AHORA SON HUÉRFANOS!" grita el rey, propinándome una cachetada que me voltea la cara y me tira al suelo, lejos de él. Todo…me…duele…..No puedo dejar de llorar. Los guardias que acompañan al rey están cerca de la puerta, viéndonos….es inútil pedirles ayuda….ninguno siente lástima por mí, no, sus miradas son de desprecio y….satisfacción, pues estoy recibiendo lo que me merezco…

El rey se me acerca y quiero escapar, pero no lo consigo y pronto me manda al otro lado de la habitación dándome una patada en la barriga…..me duele…tanto…..Hace unos minutos el rey entró por nuestra puerta, abriéndola a la fuerza, asustándonos a Fye y a mí. Su rostro estaba retorcido de una manera que me dio miedo. Estaba furioso. Fye se colocó delante de mí y, sin decir nada, el rey le dio un golpe en el pecho que nos mandó a ambos a rodar al suelo. Luego de eso nos dijo que una avalancha había caído sobre un pueblo y se había tragado a todos los habitantes que estaban allí en ese momento…hombres, mujeres….ancianos….niños…

Nunca antes había pasado nada así por esa región, así que estaba claro que era a causa de la maldición que cargamos con nosotros Fye y yo. Por eso el rey nos castiga de esta manera, para que sintamos algo del dolor de esa gente, pero…..aunque sé que es por causa nuestra, ni Fye ni yo quisimos que toda esa gente muriera….no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente…..no quiero que sucedan esas cosas malas en el reino…si hubiera algo que pudiese hacer para impedirlo, lo haría, sin dudarlo y sin quejarme…..es por lo que oro todas las noches, una manera de dejar de causar tanto dolor a esa gente para que todos vivamos felices….

Espero que el rey se acerque de nuevo para continuar con mi castigo pero eso no sucede así que levanto la vista, con miedo, para saber qué ocurre. El rey está parado frente a mi mesita de noche, donde está la rosa amarilla que Fye cortó para mí, aquella que era la favorita de nuestra madre….qu-qué piensa hacer con ella? Por qué le mira tanto?

"QUÉ CARAJOS HACE ESTO AQUÍ?!" grita el rey y yo me encojo de miedo. Él es un hombre alto, de cuerpo fuerte y muy musculoso a pesar de ser un hombre mayor. Tiene barbas y cabellos largos, de ojos muy oscuros y manos grandes. Siempre me ha dado miedo, pero mucho más cuando se molesta. Estoy seguro que a Fye también le asusta pero él no se pone a llorar como yo, ahora que ya hemos crecido. Me gustaría ser valiente como él pero no puedo…por más que intento, no puedo…

"Los príncipes lo tomaron del jardín el otro día, Su alteza! Desde entonces no han salido de su cuarto y se les oye más contentos." Informa uno de los guardias, en tono formal. Sé que ellos nos miran y nos vigilan, y que le reportan al rey algunas cosas que hacemos si son importantes (no sé que consideran importante), pero no me había dado cuenta que habían visto a Fye tomar la rosa para mí. El rey la levanta entre sus dedos y la acerca a su cara….creo que la está oliendo….

"Desde hace cuántos días?"

"Hace 3 días, Su Alteza! Justo un día antes de que ese pueblo fuera sepultado por la avalancha!" las noticias demoran un poco en llegar hasta el castillo pero siempre lo hacen. Esta vez sólo demoró un día pues el pueblo arrasado queda a pocos kilómetros de aquí, según me dijo Fye. A él le gusta mucho ver y estudiar los mapas y me los muestra seguido. Dice que así podremos saber más sobre esos lugares a los que nunca hemos ido. Me aburren todas esas líneas y marcas que tienen, pero cuando Fye me cuenta sobre lo que lee en esos mapas, puedo ver todos esos sitios en mi mente….me gusta mucho imaginármelos y soñar en algún día ir allí con Fye…..

"…3 días….." murmura bajito el rey y se queda pensando, mirando por la ventana. No pasa mucho tiempo así cuando de repente…NNNOOOO! Ha destrozado dentro de su puño la rosa de mamá! Estiro mi mano para intentar coger algunos pétalos que han caído al suelo, arrastrándome hasta ellos, pero pronto me detengo pues el rey arroja el florero en mi dirección y tengo que proteger mi cabeza usando mis manos. A pesar de haberme protegido, parte del florero choca con mi cabeza y ésta sangra un poquito…..mi sangre cae sobre mi ojo y me obliga a cerrarlo un poco….

No puedo ver bien a causa de eso, y mi llanto no me deja escuchar lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Casi no me doy cuenta cuando la puerta se cierra….todos se han marchado y me he quedado solo….

Cuando por fin consigo calmarme y dejo de llorar, me doy cuenta de lo silencioso que está todo….el sol ya se está ocultando y la habitación está más oscura que antes…..no me gusta estar solo, sin nadie que me hable, menos cuando todo está oscuro….es como si estuviera muerto, pues creo que la muerte debe ser así…..un vacío sin fin donde no hay nadie más que yo…Gateo hasta donde está Fye, quien aún no despierta. Muevo su hombro con una mano pero nada….

"Fye…..por fa-vor….despierta, Fye….." digo con voz temblorosa…tengo miedo…..Fye no responde y parece muerto así inmóvil…yo sólo le tengo a él y no quiero quedarme solo…..me aterra la idea de quedarme solo…..sin nadie con quien hablar, a quien ver….a quien tocar…necesito tener a alguien a mi lado, necesito a Fye….llamo su nombre varias veces, entre sollozos…..Despierta….Fyyyeeee…..

"…Yuui?..." Fye por fin abre los ojos y se incorpora. Yo no aguanto más y le cojo en un abrazo. Me pongo a llorar sobre su hombro pero a Fye no le molesta, más bien me rodea con sus brazos y me dice palabras al oído para reconfortarme. Le cuento entre sollozos lo que hizo el rey con la flor de mamá, lo mucho que me dolió cuando me pegaba, pero por sobre todo, el miedo que sentí cuando el rey le golpeaba hasta dejarle inconsciente y, después, el frío que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando no pude despertarle y pensé que me había quedado solo.

"Eso nunca va a suceder, Yuui….yo siempre voy a estar contigo, pase lo que pase…..lo prometo…." Escucharle decir eso me tranquiliza y, poco a poco, dejo de llorar. No sé que sería de mí sin Yuui. No sólo es mi hermano, también es mi único y mejor amigo. Yo le quiero mucho y él a mí, no tenemos a nadie más. Cuando por fin dejo de llorar, Fye me aparta un poco y dice que es momento de curar nuestras heridas. Saca unas pomadas y vendas del velador y comenzamos. Él curas las mías y yo las de él.

Terminamos de hacer eso y ya está muy oscuro así que nos cambiamos de ropa para irnos a dormir. Fye termina de cambiarse primero, prende una vela y comienza a limpiar el piso. Hay varias cosas rotas allí. Termino de ponerme la pijama y me acerco a ayudarle. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cuando veo la rosa amarilla hecha añicos en el suelo…

"No te pongas triste Yuui, conseguiré otra para ti" dice Fye pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Me gustaba la idea de despertar todos los días viéndola, como hacía mamá. El color de sus pétalos me recuerda al cabello de mamá, por lo menos de la pintura que una vez vi de ella. Casi podía ver su rostro, si entrecerraba los ojos, entre los pétalos de esa flor.

Uh? Un sonido muy hermoso y familiar llena el cuarto. Fye está silbando! El sonido que sale de sus labios se convierte en luces y estas luces toman formas. Qué lindo! Puedo ver un gato y un perro corriendo juntos por la pradera, seguidos por otro gato y otro perro más chiquitos. Son cachorritos! Deben ser las crías de ambos….se ven tan contentos…..Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo, pero a Fye ya le sale muy bien…..Espero poder hacerlo tan bien como él pronto….

Debemos tener mucho cuidado de que alguien nos vea pues el rey se enfadaría mucho si descubre que estamos jugando con magia. Nos ha prohibido usarla, así que tenemos que hacerlo en secreto. Fye dice que todavía no descubre como usar otro tipo de magia pero ésta me gusta mucho, así que no quiero que deje de hacerlo.

Al poco rato terminamos de limpiar y nos metemos a la cama a dormir. Dormimos abrazados pues hace frío y además, no me gustaría dormir de otra manera. Así puedo estar seguro que Fye sigue conmigo y que no me hallo solo…Espero que mañana sea un mejor día que el de hoy….

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora :) Es el primer capítulo de un fic de regular tamaño cuya historia se desarrolla antes de que Fye conozca a Sakura y los otros. Kurogane hará su aparición en el epílogo, por si alguien desea saberlo XD_

_El siguiente capítulo no tiene fecha de publicación todavía así que no sé cuando saldrá. Tengo otros proyectos así que dependerá de la acogida que tenga para determinar prioridades, pero de todas formas pienso terminar de escribirlo =D Una vez que publique el siguiente capítulo, los que siguen los iré subiendo semanalmente sin falta :D Hasta entonces! Gracias por leer!_


End file.
